1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necessary time display apparatus for an image forming apparatus which apparatus displays a time taken to form images with an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional display device displays a time taken to copy images, in accordance with the input number of copies.
With this conventional method, however, a time taken to form images is displayed even in the case of interruption of image forming operation caused by the number of sorter bins smaller than the input number of copies. In this case, therefore, the displayed time is different from an actual time taken to form necessary images.